True love
by miyazawa-mio
Summary: Haruno Sakura liked Uchiha Sasuke and if it involves 'jealous Sasuke','confession'and'undying love' in the same sentence ,she is more than happy to get what she wants.


TRUE LOVE

Written by:Miyazawa Mio

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto.

AN: So, guys, this is my new story. This idea just popped in mu head from ..um..i don't know when but it just came, okay? Anyways, here's the long awaited (not really, but that's what I'd like to think :D..and those who think so too..we are going to get along just fine) fanfic!

* * *

Haruno Sakura was pissed... I mean seriously, it all started when she was late to the god damn class. Her day wasn't going so good and it wasn't even lunch yet.

First of all, her alarm did not work because being the genius she is, she had kept pm for am. She didn't get time to shower. Because she had not first made the bed, she stumbled on the god damn blanket and fell face first. She didn't even see her cat at the hallway and kicked it. She didn't even had time for breakfast and her annoying car was out of gas. This was SO NOT her day.

* * *

And when she somehow finally reached her school, Konoha High, she found herself bickering with her rival, and longtime crush but not that she would tell him of course, Uchiha Sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, CHICKEN ASS? GET OUT OF MY WAY.", shouted Sakura, not so kindly.

"Why are you shouting pinky? It's already bad that I saw your face in the morning and now this?" smirked Sasuke.

"It's not like my day's any better with your presence, asshole", Sakura said.

"MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM, YOUR YOUTHFUL SOLDIER LEE HAS COME TO YOUR RESCUE", Lee shouted.

"Gee, thanks lee. You are such a great friend,** unlike somebody I know**", muttered Sakura. She hugged him quickly before he could tighten his hol-..._'Wait is Uchiha jealous?_ 'Thought Sakura. She could see Sasuke's tightened jaw and clenched fist.**_'Damn this is going to be fun_**' thought inner Sakura. Sakura then gave a quick kiss to lee's cheeks. Then she went to her first class ignoring what is going to happen to lee then. After 5 minutes a very pissed off Sasuke and Lee, or what remained of him came in. Just as onyx met emerald, Sakura went to Sai and started to flirt with him. I man Sai was a good guy and Ino and Sai were going out, in secret which only Sakura happened to know, and Ino, being her best friend that she is, made Sakura flirt with Sai after all ,as she quoted "When Uchiha gets jealous, use Sai,". First of all, she opposed to the idea but Sai said he didn't mind and it's not like he would fall for

"Ugly" Sai called out "using me again, eh?"

"God, can you word that better .It feels so dirty when you say it that way", said Sakura and playfully slapped his arm.

She could feel Sasuke glare on her and pretended not to notice but she was actually left with happiness inside, hope building up, that maybe just maybe Sasuke likes her too. Don't get her wrong, she is not a psychic or anything, but Sasuke would steal glances at her when he thinks she is not looking at him and helps her when she is in trouble and bickers like there's no tomorrow and maybe it's his way of showing people that he cared .I mean, each people are different, just so you didn't know that.

But if getting Uchiha jealous to confess his undying love for her , she would happily take it that way because it's not every day you see Uchiha Sasuke getting riled up and she knows that one day it will come back to bite in her ass.

Just minutes before lunch started, Sasuke pulled Sakura up from her chair and went, more like ran, to nearest empty class room. He locked the door and that scared the wits out of Sakura .I mean, who doesn't get scared when they are locked with their crush that doesn't look happy at the moment with his holier-than-thou attitude... "O-o-oi, w-what the h-hell do you think y-you are do_ing?_" She cursed herself for stuttering and squeaking at the last word. Amused by her behavior he took a step forward. With each step that he took forward, Sakura took backwards until she her back hit the wall.

"D-don't come near me. I will scream", said sakura horrified at what he is about to do. Sasuke slowly came forward and in his sexy voice whispered, "Scream, scream all you want. Because it will not be the last time you scream with me on top-"."Shut up don't you dare complete that sentence ", hissed Sakura. Slowly he brought his knees upward to separate her legs. She suppressed a moan threating to come. "What's the problem, Sakura aren't you going to scream?" .He brought his face incredibly close to hers, his breath fanning her face. Ever so slowly he lifted her up the wall and guided her legs to his hips. He leaned forward and kissed her sensually. '_God is he kissing me_?" thought sakura. He couldn't stop tasting her .The kiss that started ever-so-slowly turned more passionate by the second.

They both were aware of the sexual tension between them building up but as contrary belief of both being" ignorant people on the face of earth "as Naruto quoted, they didn't know what to do and they were scared that they would ruin what they had become. The kiss made them lose control.

His tongue ran over her lips asking permission and she didn't even hesitate to open her mouth. Their tongue clashed with each other and both moaned, more like Sakura moaned and Sasuke groaned. Their hips were attached and they could both feel their needs. Their hands were moving and feeling each other's bodies. Sakura had one hand running through his locks and Sasuke's hand moved from her sides to her breasts. Slowly, he kneaded them and sakura moaned. Both were pretty excited and since good things come to an end, they pulled back to gasp for air. They were both panting heavily. Sasuke gave open mouth kisses moving from her neck to her ear and huskily whispered "God, you can't believe how long I've waited for this?' .Sakura blushed, hearing his confession of wanting to kiss her, she pulled him again to kiss him. The ringing of bell interrupted them. "I love you ", said Sakura. Sasuke smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too. "Said sasuke, "but don't you ever flirt with others and especially Sai when I am in the room". "Don't worry, he is going out with Ino and all this flirting was to get you. "And with that said, she quickly kissed him on the lips.

Even though she got his love by making him jealous and all, she knew that she had found true love because she had loved him since middle school.

"Really?"

"Oh, shut up"


End file.
